Not A Poodle
by Anim3Fan4Ever
Summary: Unsure about the Title. Ryan has always been known as 'Sharpay's Poodle' What if he cant take it anymore and finally breaks down? What happens if Troy finds him? Tryan, rated for swearing.


**OKAY this is gonna be a different kind of soup! This is my FIRST EVER TRYAN! Be gentle! I love em both and have been in a big Tryan mood lately and noticed the lack of stories, I hope that by this people get more interested in this pairing and more stories, that hopefully wont be neglected or discontinued, will be uploaded. Let the fun begin!**

**Any mistakes are mine and mine only, I can look over my own stuff only a set amount of times before it drives me crazy, so sorry for any mistakes. I'll go back to review it later and will replace it with the original once I've done so.(This goes for all my stories)**

Troy slammed the door to his old beat up truck shut angrily.

"Stupid Basketball, stupid parents, Stupid _Dad,_ Stupid car!" He muttered in frustration. His dad had forgotten some stuff at the school's basketball court. One of the items being his favorite basketball, which for some reason always went wherever his father went. And of course HE got stuck with the job of fetching them for him. Something which A, he apparently couldn't do himself, and B, couldn't wait for tomorrow!

Now don't get Troy wrong, he loves his parents and would do anything for them. But why him ALL of the time? Couldn't they go themselves? Or send out each other? When his mom forgot to buy something, who does she ask? Surely not his father who's doing nothing much of anything, no, it's _him_ who has _plans_ with his _friends_ who he's barely been able to see _all week_!

He gave a frustrated huff as he fished for the keys his dad gave him as he stood in front of the school's entrance. He put his hand on the door's handle as he wrapped his fingers around said keys... only to find the door already unlocked.

"What the...?" he muttered, "Someone's already here?... or did they break in?" he wondered out loud. Who would be at school at this hour? Wait no, scratch that, who _else_ would be at school at this hour? The thought of someone breaking in crossed his mind but that was quickly shoved to the side, seeing as the door was intact and why break into a school through the front door in the first place? Wouldn't a window on the side be a better place? He shook his head and walked inside. Looking around the halls as he walked down them.

"Huh... so this is how school looks after dark." the brunet commented to himself. "Oh great, I'm talking to myself now." he muttered. He made quick strides through the halls as he set course to his dad's office. It was a long and quiet walk. He didn't see or hear whoever else was in the school. He sighed and looked up as he passed the stairwell to his Secret Garden. He eyed the stairs for a few minutes before deciding to go up there and relax a little. He figured he'd stay and enjoy the peace and calm of the school while he's here anyway. His parents could wait.

He ascended the stairs, soon coming upon his most favorite spot in the whole school,if not world. The school's roof, where there was a sort of mini makeshift garden. He loved it up here. It was quiet, no one ever came here. He could relax here, calm down if he's in a bad mood, think when he's conflicted, or just rest a little when everything becomes too much for him. This is his little heaven. Just how he liked things. He was pulled out of his thoughts as he looked to the star covered sky by sudden music blasting from somewhere inside of the school.

"Who could that be?" he asked himself quietly as he headed down the stairs in search of the source, his curiosity getting the best of him. He continued to stride through the halls, going with his hearing, if the sound got quieter he'd turn back and headed to the direction where it would become louder.

After roaming through most of the school, he ended up at the auditorium. The music was now at its loudest, and he vaguely recognized the song that was playing. He reached for the door knob and slowly and quietly opened the door. As he stepped inside, he saw someone bouncing around on the stage, well not exactly bouncing, said person was actually in an rigorous dance routine at the very moment.

Troy took a closer look and he saw that the person, wasn't just any person, it was Ryan Evans of all people. What was he doing at the school at this hour? Dancing at this hour no less. All he did was just watch, watch the graceful movements of the blond boy, watch how gentle, yet rough they were, how he seemed to go all out to the beat. It almost seemed like the boy was dancing for his life.

He sat in one of the chairs at the top, still going unnoticed by the other boy. Not that he cared, he wasn't exactly hiding. He watched as the boy slowly started to dance slower, the song coming to a close. He could now see the flushed cheeks, the way he was breathing harshly, trying to catch his breath. Ryan slowly slumped to his knees. Once on the floor he let himself fall backwards as he stared up at the ceiling.

Troy took this as his cue to get up and slowly walk towards the stage. The other boy still not noticing him, or just not acknowledging his presence. He stopped at the foot of the stage, laming his arms onto it and resting his weight on them.

"Hey." He said softly in a form of greeting towards the other boy.

Said blond's head snapped to his direction, revealing tear stroked cheeks as well as puffy and red eyes.

"T-Troy?" the other stuttered, sounding surprised. Not that he blamed him, he was surprised to see the other here as well.

"Yeah. You okay?" he asked in a gentle and soft tone. He was worried, even though they didn't know each other that well. He still had a soft spot for the boy. Ever since Lava Springs he had grown fond of the boy. Especially since he became friends with Gabriella, Chad, Zeke and the others.

"Y-yeah, I'm fine." he mumbled, rubbing at his eyes.

"You don't seem fine to me." Troy stated, hopping onto the stage and sitting on the floor next to the other.

"Well I am fine." Ryan said stubbornly.

"No, you're not." Troy simply said, throwing a comforting arm around the other's shoulder. Who seemed to slump in defeat with an heavy sigh.

"Fine, I'm not okay..." he finally admitted, letting his head fall on the other boy's shoulder.

"Sharpay pressuring you again?" Troy asked, as it was the first thing that came to mind.

"Amongst other things." the blond mumbled.

"What're the 'other things' then?" Toy asked, genuinely curious. As well as wanting to cheer the smaller boy up.

"Nothing really." Ryan said, trying to dodge the question. He seemed to tense slightly and he kept his gaze on his toes as he toyed with the hem of his shirt.

"It's not 'nothing' when you dance like you're trying to work yourself into the ground." Troy told him, a knowing look on his face, like he could see right through Ryan's facade, which he did. "And your cheeks wouldn't be wet." he pointed out next.

"You got me there..." he mumbled under his breath, wiping at his with his sleeves. He slumped his shoulders and let out a long sigh, "I've jut been... stressed lately. And I needed to let it out okay?" He told the taller brunet.

"No, not okay, I still don't know what's wrong. You can talk to me y'know? I wont tell a soul." the other assured.

"Why?" Ryan simply asked him.

"Cuz you're my friend dude. Okay, sure I don't really like your sister... actually... not at all... no offense." Troy said.

"Please, not even I like her. Sure I love her cuz she's my sister but... It's hard to explain, I don't like her all that much either, I know what you mean." the blonde babbled, "Continue."

"Right, anyhow, That doesn't mean that we can't be friends. Okay, we're not best buds and all but you're still a friend and I care about my friends. I wanna help you." Troy said with all honesty.

"Fine, But first you tell me why you're here, you already know why I am." the blond argued.

"Dad wants me to get the stuff he forgot, the lazy ass. Why not send me huh? Not like I have homework and shit." he said sarcastically. The blond snorted.

"Ah, Coach's Golden Boy turned messenger boy?" Ryan teased him.

"Ha, Ha Ha." the brunet let out.

"Oh, Admit it, it's pretty funny." the shorter boy said. Just receiving a shake of the head.

"Your turn."

"Alright, Alright." the blond sighed, "You know how everyone calls me Sharpay's poodle? Her slave to do with as she pleases?" he asked. Receiving a nod, "Yeah, stupid question, I mean who doesn't." the blond commented offhandedly to himself, "Anyhow, it... it gets to me sometimes... I just want to be seen as me, Ryan Evans. Not Sharpay Evans' lil slave poodle brother, or Mr Evans' son, or the theater freak, theater King or whatnot. Just as me. Sure the title of Theater King sounds great, but not when it goes along with the 'Ice Queen' of East High." he told the other, growing more frustrated as he went on and on. "No matter what I do, I will _always_ be belittled." He growled frustrated.

"Sorry, dude." Troy said, not really knowing what else to say, and after a short pause he added, "But... if it helps any, I don't think of you as any of that? Well maybe Theater King, but not in the same way as the others, since they see it while you do Shar's stuff, I prefer the things you come up with. And let's not forget an awesome teacher. I would have screwed up the 'Winter Musicale' if it weren't for you." Troy told him, putting emphasis on how Ms Darbus named the show, which made Ryan chuckle a little. A small smile graced his lips.

"Thanks... that does help." the blond admitted, his heart fluttering. The arm around him squeezed him a little.

"Oh, and let's not forget how you bested Chad at Baseball that one time." he pointed out, "I don't think that had anything to do with your sister either, That was all you."

"It was, wasn't it..." Ryan mumbled his smile slowly growing wider.

"See? You're awesome, Ry. That're things Sharpay could never pull off. Be proud of them and show them off for once." Troy told him.

"How?"

"Sign up to produce the next musical." the brunet suggested.

"W-what? No, I couldn't do that! She'd kill me!" he panicked.

"She wont, and if she tries, I 'll stop her. You should get your chance to shine as well. I bet you'd do a great job at it too."

"You... really think so?" Ryan questioned him, not exactly having the same confidence in himself as Troy had in him.

"I _know_ so." He told the blond, "I've seen you dance, I've seen you organize. You can do it. And from what Gab and the guys told me what happened at Lava Springs, I'm convinced you can do this."

"Troy...T-thanks." Ryan said, blushing by now, completely flustered. His heart was racing, his cheeks were red and he couldn't look Troy in the eye.

"Hey," the taller murmured as he lifted the others chin and turned it to face him, look him in the eye, "You can do this. And as a start, I'll sign up for whatever role you think I'm suited for. Just make sure you teach me the dances and stuff, I suck at dancing, as we've experienced." he chuckled a little, making the other chuckled as well.

"Alright. I'll sign up for it. Thanks Troy." the blond beamed.

"No problem, Ry." the brunet smiled, making his heart skip a beat again, only now noticing how close they were. He blushed deep red again and tried to move away, but the arm around him stopped him from doing so, the fingers on his chin slightly tensing as Troy slowly inched closer.

Their lips met and it felt like fireworks exploded, Troy pressed them closer, moving his lips tentatively. Coaching the frozen boy to move his as well, slowly but surely. Their kiss grew more heated the longer it went on. Though they had to pull apart for air sometime. And when that time came, they slowly pulled back, staring in the other's eyes as they tried to catch their breath.

Troy smiled lightly as he caressed Ryan's cheek gently with his free hand. Letting his fingertips lightly graze the skin underneath. Smiling gently at the boy in front of him, admiring the adorable blush on the pale boy's cheeks.

"T-Troy..." the blond mumbled.

"Yes, Ry?" the other answered softly. Still staring him in the eye. He could see the blond was confused, happy, but confused. And he had a small guess as to why. He waited for him to ask though.

"W-why?" the shorter asked, still trying to catch his breath. Not what Troy thought, but not unexpected either.

"Cuz I like you, Ry." he answered truthfully.

"But..." the other boy mumbled, still at a loss for words. That made Troy chuckle a little, the other boy was just too adorable for his own good.

"We've never actually dated, Gabby and I. We're just real close friends." he told Ryan.

"But you guys..."

"Yes, we kissed, our cheeks. We're like brother and sister. BFFs, Close friends. Nothing more, nothing less." Troy explained with a light chuckle, "Not our fault everyone thought otherwise. And it kinda surprises me since we've never had lip locks, y'know. You'd think people'd question if they thought we've been dating all this time." the brunet laughed.

"But you guys went on dates all the time..." Ryan mumbled, trying to make sense of it.

"We just hung out and did fun things. Everyone thought of them as dates cuz they didn't know I actually liked those things we did. My guess is they think I'm enduring them for Gab's sake, but honestly, they're the things we have in common." Troy explained, "And I'd like to know what _we_ have in common." he continued, pointing between the two of them. Which made the blond smile a little.

"I-I'd like that." he mumbled shyly.

"So, you won't object to me kidnapping you for the night?" Troy asked him. He got a shake of the head in response.

"Not at all." Ryan smiled.

"Great." Troy beamed, "I'll just get Dad's crap, throw them in the trunk and we'll go do something fun." he said, letting go of the blond and getting up then extending his hand to help him up, "You joining me?"

Ryan happily took his hand, blushing when Troy pecked his nose after he stood on his legs and tugged him along towards his father's office. Their smiles never leaving their faces.


End file.
